gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy Revolution
Final Fantasy Revolution is the product of the immense imagination possessed by his creator of the same name. As he has yet to appear in a full arc, nor have more than one post of progression, his true intentions are unknown. However, being a member of The Divine would make the Counter Corps skeptical of his overall goal. Appearance and Personality Appearance FFR's hair is mid-length, black and shaggy, and always looks as if it has the perfect amount of bed head. Eyes of crystal blue are hidden behind sunglasses, and a medium length brown-orange beard covers most of his face. FFR wears a forest green cloak about his shoulders with three golden buttons on the right seam; appearing on the back of said clock is the Kanji for Senpai (先輩) written in gold. He wears broken-in blue jeans held up with a black leather belt and a long sleeve black shirt. On his feet he wears average looking sneakers that are black with dark blue strings. He also has an oak wood pipe that he smokes on occasion. Personality FFR has a calm and caring nature and possess a great amount of patience to wait things out and plan for the best outcome. Although he doesn't get angry easily, he will fight hard for the things he believes in and will defend someone who can't defend themselves. Despite having a good moral compass and strong moral high ground, FFR has chosen to be Divine; the possibilities the door could bring are far too great for him to resist. When not discussing a serious matter, FFR has a whimsical attitude about him and is usually wielding a light smile. Biography After thwarting the destruction of the web-universe known as Yugioh Card Maker Forum, Final Fantasy Revolution seemed to have disappeared for a long while. During the time in which he was gone from YCM, he wrote things for other websites and found a decent paying job. After writing for awhile and working for a longer while, he decided that he would come back to the world of YCM. Within the YCM world he had made a great discovery when he found the Grand Crossover Role Play. FFR knew to join in such an amazing world he would have to create a faux version of himself using his intense imagination and the all-mighty host approval. FFR is a seasoned member of the Yugioh Card Maker Role Play Section Community, with almost seven years of activity. Why he would decide to insert himself into this world and what his goals truly are remain a mystery for now. Abilities and PowersCategory:Characters Amateur Swordplay:: Though FFR can handle a sword and knows how to utilize the weapon, he is not an expert in use and would easily lose to upper-level swordsman. Transformation:: '''FFR utilizes the three golden buttons that line the opening of his cloak to transform into three characters of his own creation from different worlds. These buttons will only work with FFR's mind and body and would be useless in the hands of others. The Transformations that useable have their own skill set and power level: Vayne Krieger, Jisan Letriyo, and Nashiki Omaragi '''Oak Wood Pipe:: '''FFR's oak wood pipe can quickly produce heavy amounts of smoke to use as a diversionary tactic. '''Blade of Wonder:: FFR's only weapon is a humble short sword with a simple handle, however, it carries with it the devastating power to emulate any random skill, attack, or ability from any known universe. This power seldom works in FFR's favor, however. '''Senpai Cloak:: '''FFR's cloak bestows upon him an increased stat of strength and speed so as to keep up with the other characters within the Role Play. The cloak also emits a protection aura that reduces damage done to FFR while within his own form only. Quotes ''"Are we all ready for a swell time?" ~''FFR to entirety of The Divine